Darasin Heroes
The group of heroes and apprentices consist of people that defend and protect each and every side of the cities and nations. These nations are consisted of four leaders and the exception granted is Darasin and Loradin which has a king. These nations are: Lyneria Fortress and it's cities (Queen is Nataliya. No known king.) Darasin Fortress and it's cities (Sage Mother is Queen. Sage Calclic is king.) Loradin City (King is Lord Harris. Karla is the new Queen) Highwind City (Sage Ellis is the main queen. Her sisters are her backup when she is not there. The king was formerly John Aveila (Sage Aveila), but he resigned after Daria had killed Tara.) These characters that are involved as the "White Side" are the heroes of the series in the style of chess. These characters are: James D Harris (Lord Harris) is known as the pawn below the left rook. In the series, he can make himself temporary invulnerable and make a unit temporary invisible unless they attack or cast a spell. Lord Harris is the commander and king of the Loradin soldiers. However, he can be put in check and be captured in any case or situation unless he is invisible or he is invulnerable on the field. Theresha Aveila (Admiral Aveila) is known as the pawn below the left knight. Even though she has little experience and work, her power put in by her father John M Aveila makes her a much more of a exceptional pawn into the course of the fields. She is undead of the battlefield which renders disease a useless death tactic and she has true sight, which allows her on the field to reveal any nearby invisible units on the field. Another advantage given is if she is taken down or killed on the field in her undead form, she reincarnates again, and if she dies before cooldown expires, her body disappears from the field for good and cannot be animated/resurrected. Nataliya Mathis (Vice Commander, now Ruler) is known as the pawn below the left bishop. She is a magic learner similar to the blue mage from the Final fantasy series and Necromancer in Final fantasy 5. She has a preset of abilities in the WC3 game and can unlock one ability. The abilities are as follows: Shadow strike- Nataliya throws a dagger which deals damage and slows movement. This move was taken from Mother. Cold Frost- Nataliya fires a powerful blast of ice that permanent slows the enemy and deals damage. This move is borrowed from Zerus's Minions. This ability costs Nataliya all her mana unless she has anything that increases her mana equipped. Seperate- Nataliya seperates into four elements and uses her skills to fight. One must survive for Nataliya to live. This move is similar to Karla's seperation ability, which has three. From her book: Parasite- Nataliya release a automatic parasite at a target hero. Once it dies, it can become a beetle like enemy and will drain HP until the unit dies. Phase Shift- Nataliya shifts and conceals herself for a short period of time. This move was borrowed from Karla and can be seen in her book. Burning meteors- Nataliya summons meteors that damage all enemies in contact and causes permanent burning damage over time. Crippling Curse- Nataliya cripples out a enemy unit, dealing negative damage and reducing stats to a high extent. This ability also takes adoption to Kairne's ring in the game. Unlockable: Military Spawn- Nataliya creates a portal that spawns military troops to fight the enemy. Use of this ability requires Tara to be defeated twice and can cap your food limit to a negative number. This move is taken from Tara. Her move set is limited, but can gain more power from the five inventory slots that are available to her. Daria Maestas is known as the pawn below the queen. The most powerful in terms of offense dealing over 100,000 chaos damage per strike due to overpowering in terms of attack, her offense is widely strong and fast and she is one of the most hardest to defeat on the board. Her biggest disadvantage on the field is not being able to initially strike air units that fly above her and she can be easily killed with "Finale". When she dies, she reincarnates back onto the battle field and can fight again. When she dies before cooldown, she will fade instead of dissapate into the sky like any normal hero does. Her most powerful spell, deals damage across a long distance and can make her immune to spells for a short duration, but however, the spell also in it's terms can also have a risk to losing other pieces and triggering a reincarnation effect. Jaina AbelMan (Not Jaina Proudmoore) is known as the pawn below the king. Her attacks do not make her powerful, but a good manipulative person to her targets as she can use her mirror image to confuse her targets. She also possesses spell immunity, which makes her invulnerable to the effects to spells, but not to special spells like charm which will cause a piece to be stolen from the field and given to the one who uses the ability. After death, she is given a ability to reincarnate, and after that, she will fade. Jaina is overall a little more of a good to attract enemies to so another piece can flee the field around the field. Rilak Cignetti is known as the pawn below the right bishop. He is a very weak pawn, and is a defensive pawn with very little health and can be easily taken from the board. A benefit of his abilities is the ability to restore a unit's HP (Where one unit can restore up to 99,999 HP back, and less health is restored after that). His abilities are very limited, and he must be used only for emergencies because he has only 34,165 HP and deals 44000-47000 damage per attack. If he dies, he reincarnates back to life, and after he dies again, he fades away for good. However, there is another one on the battle field where the Hostile Sage Calclic lies. If you use the "Charm" ability on him and have him flee before he dies, then you have have a second one. Fact in the series now: He is the only piece that is gone, as he has died two years after Tara has been killed due to a fatal heart attack. Lexia Stromberg (Sage Lexia) is known as the pawn below the right rook. Her offense is good in the series, as her magic is not very limited. She has the ability to make a demonic wall with ward like units, she can cast a curse that creates a powerful demon that does not reincarnate, but has spell immunity and resist skin. She also has true sight, which allows her to see invisible units. Fundamentally, she is worthy of a better value, but if she dies without reincarnation, she can be resurrected again or animated. Fact: There is a secret that I forgot to notice. She is another one of the undead characters, however, none of the other heroes know this fact except for Sage Mother, who can detect the presence of undead. Dartusha Forbus (Trainer Dartusha) is known as the left rook. Her abilities are not limited and she can hide during the night time unless she moves or attacks. She can throw knives on the field that damage enemies around her. She can also manipulate enemies by creating duplicate copies of herself to trick her enemies. After she dies, she reincarnates on the field to fight again, and when she dies before the cooldown expires, her soul goes into the air instead of fading away. John M Aveila (Sage Aveila) is known as the left knight. A former king and leader of the Forewind City military base, his powers are still limited but has magic that can deal a bit of damage over time. With his new weapon that he owns in his hands, he can cast a monsoon which damages enemies onto the fields during battle which make it easier to battle for the heroes. Once he dies, he can be resurrected or animated on the field. Ellis Stromberg (Sage Ellis) is known as the left bishop. She is a limited resource in demons and sorcerors, she can make a portal to create Succubs, Naga Royal Guards, and Sorcerors to assist the heroes on the field. However, she does not come with reincarnation. If she dies without reincarnation, she will disappear into the air and not fade which means she can be revived at anytime from a Tavern (If available) or at a Altar if available. A good spell she has is firebolt which allows her to stun a target for a few seconds and give a temporary advantage over her enemies. Evelyn Dunbar (Sage Mother) is known as the queen. She is the most powerful hero onto the battle field. Born in Lyneria, her parent Kairne was a sage and a medical doctor during the Konquestor battles. After learning the knowledge of two others, Reiya and Reika who died shortly after the Konquestor battles ended, Sage Mother agreed to research their spells as to be a powerful sage and gain the upper hands of the entire group, which made her very notorious and powerful. However, when she died mysteriously, Zerus resurrected her and he lost most of his power as a general. After he realized that he wouldn't be able to save Lyneria from being in ruins, Tara assisted him by giving him destructive power in his own eyes and the ability to reincarnate. After Mother was resurrected, she became undead and vowed to be accompanied by a new guardian after Zerus left, Sage Calclic. Her terms of offense are strong, and her defense is not that bad for being a queen. If she has the "Finale" ability on her, she can become a deadly queen on the battlefield. Once she dies, she reincarnates unless she has another item that allows her to reincarnate. If she dies before her reincarnation cooldown expires, her soul disappears for good instead of descends into the air. Her loss DOES NOT actually mean that the heroes are doomed as the king must also lose his soul for good also. Calclic Cignetti (Sage Calclic) is known as the king. A sturdy piece, he can move on the field and create a thunderstorm to deal serious damage to anything in his path. However, it is best in mind to restrict his movement and not allow him to be attacked by any characters that have the "Finale" ability with them. His stats are as follows: Air unit Damage type: Chaos Armor type: Divine armor Health: 999,999 Damage: 100,000 to 100-002 Spells: Petrification, Reincarnation, Barrier, Shattering Thunder, Ressurection Spell Immune: Yes Resists certain spells: Yes Once he dies, he reincarnates. After he dies before it expires, his soul disappears for good instead of leaving a corpse. Once he dies on the battlefield, he reincarnates back to life. If the king dies before the cooldown period, his body fades instead of leaving a corpse behind. And if he dies along with the queen (Sage Mother), the heroes are pretty much at their doom, as his power and the queen's power make the two very powerful and devastating. He carries a orb that allows him to resurrect no matter what the consequence. In the game, his petrification does not ignore spell immunity. However, in future games, his petrification power will ignore spell immunity and will bring a huge power within that his staff has. Describing the personal appearance of himself, he goes by the following look: Light blue eyes Long Sleeve Red Shirt Pink Headband (He wears this to support Sage Mother) Black Hood covering his head (He wears this every now and then, and conceals himself with it. During the battle with Tara, he wore this hood on him) Long Light blue pants Black shoes (Mid sized shoes) Staff with a red orb (Similar structure of a philosopher stone, and it's big) Kairne Dunbar (Sage Kairne) is known as the right bishop. A former medical doctor from Lyneria, she has experience of recovery on the battlefield and she is experienced in recovery. She can resurrect and has random offense and defensive stats. Her MP are low, so casting spells are not that good. A good advantage she has is her reincarnation cooldown, in which is 120 instead of 240. That's only 2 minutes instead of 4! Once she dies, she can be revived at a Tavern or a Altar and her soul disappears in the air instead of fading away. Karalyn Stromberg (Sage Karalyn) is known as the right knight. A average offense piece, she has a special aura that is supreme over the field and any strike against her is 1 damage per strike (Except for Disease, Finale, and critical hits). However, with only 38,538 HP, she is spell immune, resists special spells, and can throw a fireball which stuns longer than Sage Ellis's fireball power does. Once she dies, she reincarnates and the aura activates again. If she dies before her reincarnation cooldown expires, her soul fades instead of disappears into the air and leaves no corpse. Jake Levitan II (General Jake) is know as the right rook. A taunting and serious general, he is also a trainer who trains military and can increase their attack damage around for a while. Although his HP cap at almost 200,000, he is a good general as he provides "Thorns aura" which deals damage 10% of the damage back at the opponent. He does not reincarnate, and if he dies, he can be resurrected or animated on the field to fight again. Zerus Maestus is also known as the pawn below the right rook. During the Konquestor battles, his power became limited after Sage Mother's resurrection. After Tara gave destructive power to end the war, Zerus had left to find and investigate the killer who murdered his best friend. After that, he joins in the second war to find more answers. He is then killed by Jarek, and after his death, Daria and Aveila engage a fight with Jarek, Aveila defeats Jarek, and Daria kills Jarek. He is the first hero in the group to die.